Mine
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: A song-fic of Taylor Swift's song "Mine" one-shot!


_**Mine**_

Lily lay on the couch with James, her boyfriend, who she loved him to death. She remembered every memory that had to do with him.

_You were in college, working part time_

_Waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk_

_With a fear of falling_

Lily remembered when they first started going out. James had tried to get her on a broom with him. But she was way too afraid they were going to fall. That night she thought why does anyone ever bother with love if it never lasts?

Lily finally spoke while they lay on the couch

"Can you believe it?" Lily asked

"What?" James asked looking down at her, catching her eye

"That we're still together?" Lily asked

"Yes, I can believe it, I mean we both love each other and that's all that matters" James said then kissed her

_I say "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it, yes, yes, I can see it now._

"James?" Lily asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the day we got together and we sat by the lake?"

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

"Yes" James smiled at the memory

"And that night you put your arm around me for the first time" Lily added

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

"How could I forget?" James asked, his smile grew bigger

"And then a couple months after, I helped you prank the Slytherins"

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"That was hilarious!" James exclaimed

"You know what James?" Lily asked

"What, Lils?" James asked

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine" Lily smiled up at me and James leaned down and kissed her

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Years later, James and Lily were married. One day they just decided to stay in bed.

_Flash Forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things_

_At your place _

Lily started telling James all about her childhood and how her sister and she were always close until she went to Hogwarts.

_You learned my secrets, and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay we got nothing figured out, _

_When it was hard to take, _

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Lily and James were talking about their memories

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me, for the first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? _

_You saw me start to believe for the first time. _

_You made a rebel of your careless man's careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

A couple weeks later, Lily and James got into a fight at 2:30 am. The fight was about how James had gotten home so late.

_I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_Cause everything was slipping out of our hands _

Lily ran out crying, James followed her out onto the street.

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Lily thought this was going to be the end of them, but James surprised her

"I'll never leave you alone" James whispered and hugged her

_Braced myself for the goodbye _

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone."_

Lily hugged him and smiled into his chest. James then started to speak

"I remember how we felt sitting by the lake. And everytime I look at you, it feels like the first time I saw you. I fell in love with a careful girl. You are the best thing that's ever been mine" James said

_You said "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, _

_And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time _

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, _

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. _

_Do you believe it? _

_We're gonna make it now. _

_And I can see it, _

_Yeah, yeah _

_I can see it now._

James smiled and kissed her

"You are still the best thing that's ever been mine" Lily said after she pulled away

_**A.N! I do not own the characters or the song they belong to J.K. Rowling and Taylor Swift! If you have not heard this song, please look it up, it's amazing! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
